Be mine
by macarone
Summary: in which Sherry ain't an agent yet, she's only 20 and is sharing an apartament with Claire as roomates. After 2 months away working with Terra Save, Claire comes home. ClairexSherry Femslash


**WARNING! CLAIREXSHERRY FEMLASH**

**NOTE: I don't own the characters, i just have some ideas i like to put on paper.**

**Review if you like it.**

- I'm home! – Claire said locking the door behind her. – Sherry? You there?

-I'm here! – Came sherry's sweet voice from the small kitchen of the apartment they were sharing now. They had decided to live as roommates since Sherry was 18 and was realized from the government custody, Claire had always wanted a place to call home, but she was travelling a lot from the day she joined terra save, and she couldn't count on Chris to look after the apartment while she was out he worked just as much as her. Probably more.

- I see you kept everything organized in here while I was out. Thanks Sherry, I could have never taken better care of our place. – Claire said loud enough for her roommate, that was still in the kitchen, hear. She placed her bag on the couch destroying the perfectly organized living room image. Having been raised by her brother, Claire never bothered with organization and decoration. It was a good thing Sherry was around. The girl lived 12 good years with Annette she had probably learned all that 'house stuff' with her. – What are you doing in the kitchen? I thought you'd be happier to see me. – Claire said going after her friend.

- Sorry, I'm just finishing the dishes. – Sherry said drying her hands on her apron. She looked different than two months ago before Claire left. What was it though? Had she putted on weight? Hm… Not really, she just had been maturing lately, she was 20 now she'd naturally start to exhibit more curves, and she had them all in the right places. Sherry had a more feminine body than hers. Smooth skin, cute lips and a beautiful blond hair. The hair! That was it!

- You cut your hair? – Claire asked getting close enough to feel the slightly shorter girl's blond locks.

- I did… Do you like it? – Sherry asked unsure. She hadn't shown it to anyone and most important she was looking forward to Claire's approval. Claire's opinion always mattered, in fact it was the only opinion she cared about. All her adolescence was stolen by the government, she had never had any friends her age, and Claire's visits and letters were the only thing that made her heart race and have hope.

- It suits you. You look even prettier! – Claire said still analyzing it.

-Thanks! I missed you. - Sherry said hugging the older girl.

– Missed you too. But why were you already doing the dishes? Too hungry to wait for me so we'd eat together?

- It's not that… I tried making dinner… But you know… was a disaster, so I was just cleaning everything… Sorry.- Sherry was great at housework she just couldn't cook to save her own life. Claire had tried to teach her the little she knew, but hadn't been successful. – Are you hungry? You look like you could use some food. – During the 2 month they spent away every time Claire called she was worried Sherry might not have been eating properly and would always remind her to take care of herself, but apparently the older girl was the one skipping some meals. Her clothes were loose where they used to hug her body tightly.

- Yeah, I might have dropped some pounds, it was some intense work… But nothing you should worry about. So, where should we go for some dinner? – It was late, if they were lucky they'd find some fast food restaurant open.

- Can't we just ask for some take outs? – Tempting. Claire could really use staying home she was tired after her trip, but she could tell that sherry hadn't left the apartment during those two months she was away. Sherry hated going out, she didn't want to be sociable with anyone but Claire. On the first year she was free Claire tried to understand, it must have been hard living away from the world for so long, so she would never force Sherry to go out. But it was time she started trying to leave those years behind and be more sociable, so every opportunity Claire had she'd force her to go out.

- No. I could really use some fresh air, and since I'm back it's a nice opportunity for you to practice with my motorcycle, you haven't drive since I went away.

Sherry was a good driver, she knew how to pilot the other girl's Harley perfectly. Claire had taught her well. And she loved the fact that she trusted her beloved bike to her. Sherry didn't have her license yet though, Chris would be furious if he found out Claire was allowing such a thing. Well, Clairehad been driving since she was fourteen so for her it wasn't a big deal…

The only open place they found was a pub nearby Claire liked to go when she was free, they played rock from the 80's there. Sherry's wasn't really found of that kind of music, but she didn't bothered it, and was a nice place, they had gone there a lot of times to talk and have fun. Food wasn't really they're specialty but they had some burgers. So It was alright.

- We're here. – Claire said letting go of Sherry's waist. – Come on.

They picked a table and didn't bother looking at the menu, both ordered burgers, a coke for sherry and a beer for Claire. There weren't many women on DirtyRobert's, it was mostly a men's bar. Maybe because of the music they played there, and Claire wasn't blind, most of the young boys and men had their eyes on her blonde friend. Sherry was attractive after all, she was girly, and men liked that. Claire didn't think of herself as popular with men, when she was in college she was friends with the boys, and was too independent to go after them. Once one of her friends told her boys liked girls they could protect, that's why she wasn't popular with the guys in college. Not that she cared anyways. But Sherry was different, she knew it. The way all those men were staring at her was really something, and she didn't seem to notice it.

- You sure are popular eh? Those guys can't take their eyes away from you! – Claire said teasing the younger girl.

- Oh please, as if I'd care… - Sherry answered not looking amused.

- That guy in red is not that bad, you should give him a chance, he might be a great guy.

- Can we please not talk about that anymore?

- Sorry. – Claire crossed her arms. – I'm just worried… You should meet other people, someone your age, and so pretty should be interested in romance… I dunno…

- So why aren't you with anyone then?

- I… - I'm not interested in romance. Was never a priority. Claire wanted to say that, but stopped herself, it would sound too hypocrite.

- Why are you so interested in making me meet other people? Sometimes it feels like you're only doing that so you'd be free from me.

- It's not that. You know it!

- Then stop trying to make me meet people when you know I gave up on romance 5 years ago… - Five years ago… Sherry was fifteen then, and when Claire showed up on her tiny room to make her a visit she gathered all the courage she had to say she loved her, not as a friend, as something more. They were laying on Sherry's single bed and as Claire showed her how to polish her nails, Sherry had quickly moved her head so her lips would brush against Claire's followed by a nervous 'I love you'. She remembered the look on Claire's face, pure surprise. But after some seconds she was calm again and told Sherry she was confusing their friendship, that that only happened because she didn't have contact with anyone else and when she'd leave the government custody she'd understand it. Ever since that day Sherry didn't seem to be interested not even in romantic movies or books, she didn't care about it.

- Your Burgers ladys. – The waiter placed their orders.

- Thanks.

They both ate in silence. It was supposed to be a fun night, but they were both feeling tired now wanting to go home as soon as they could. And they did, Claire didn't even finish her beer. The way home was also silent except for the loud motor of the Harley. Claire was the one piloting now, the only evidence Sherry was there with her were her hands around Claire's waist, though her mind must have been in another planet.

Claire unlocked the door and they entered the apartment.

- I'm going to bed. – Sherry announced showing a week smile.

- I'm sorry… - Claire said looking down. – I didn't mean to ruin the night.

- It's okay… Just promise you won't bring back that subject again… cause it hurts to think you'd be okay if I was with someone else… Claire?

- Hm?

- Would it be okay if I still love you? I don't think I changed my mind about that.

- Yeah… I'm sorry I… I refused to believe your feelings… In the end I was only trying to fool myself. I'm sorry. - Sherry smiled and took a step forward in Claire's direction.

- Don't worry about that anymore… I'm really happy you understood that this – Sherry pointed at her heart. – What I feel for you, is honest. I love you Claire. – Sherry had her hands siding Claire's face making their eyes meet. – Are you okay with that?

- Yeah.

- Is… Is it okay if I… kiss you? – Sherry's voice cracked a little, her heart was racing too fast.

- Yeah. – Claire said not breaking their eye contact.

- Do you want this too? – Sherry asked losing her previous courage.

- I don't know… Just kiss me. – Claire said closing her eyes, waiting for Sherry's move. She couldn't waist this opportunity, if Claire would regret it she wouldn't let it happen before she could kiss her. There was nothing she had dreamed more about than this moment. And she wouldn't waist it.

Sherry pressed her lips against Claire's softly. For the older girl was clear Sherry didn't quite know what she was doing, so she shoud take the lead. Claire put her arms on Sherry's waist pulling her closer, feeling her perfume and her soft breasts rub against her. She deepened their kiss feeling Sherry hands start to explore her body. Claire bit Sherry's lower lip softly making the girl moan.

- Sorry! – Sherry said covering her mouth. What was happening to her body? It looked like she'd catch fire at any second, and those sounds she could barely contain, what was all that? She had never experienced anything like that.

- It's okay. It's alright to let it out, pretty. – Claire said tucking Sherry's hair behind her ear.

- I'm sorry I'm so inexperienced and…

- Shhh… I know. – Claire said locking their lips again while she worked on moving them to the bedroom. Claire rested Sherry's back on her bed, landing on top of her trailing kisses on Sherry's neck and ears. The blonde girl couldn't stop her moan, it was embarrassing but she wanted more. She moved her hips seeking some friction that'd easy her wants.

- Cl-Claire?

- Hm? – Claire asked still placing some butterfly kisses on the corner of the younger girl's mouth.

- I want this. – She held the brunettes face so she could stare into those intense blue eyes that were now filled with something she hadn't seen before. Lust? – I want you. Please make love to me, Claire.

Claire Stared at the girl under her swallowing the responsibility she had taken.

- Are you sure about this? You know this would change everything, don't you?

- You don't need to tell me that. I'm the one who always dreamed about this moment. – She grabbed Claire's hand leading it to her breasts. – Please. – She whispered on the brunette's ear.

Claire pulled Sherry into a deep kiss again as she started to undress the other girl and herself. Maybe she was being unreasonable, she couldn't tell anymore, all she knew was that right now she wanted Sherry, her body demanded the other girl, and so she rushed to please her, positioning herself where her own core would meet Sherry's one.

They started moving slowly, but they were both on fire already, and by the way Sherry was pulling her close and kissing her so strongly, they wanted the same faster and passionate, where neither had time to think twice, just follow their wants.

It didn't last long until they collapsed in pleasure. Claire rested herself on top of a panting Sherry that still had her eyes closed trying to normalize her breathing. Claire's hair was now sticking to her head and her heart was still racing. She looked at the other girl that was now opening her blue eyes.

- Are you okay? – Claire asked in a whisper.

- Yeah…

Claire rolled over to Sherry's side and started to lazily play with her hair.

- So what now? – Sherry asked.

- What do you mean?

- I mean, what do we do now? I never done this so I'm feeling kind of lost…

- Haha. There isn't any rule, honey. Why don't you rest a bit? – Claire said hugging the younger girl and closing her own eyes.

- I can't… Although I'm feeling tired there's just too much stuff in my head right now.

- Like what? – Claire asked opening one eye.

- Like… This can't be the first time you were with a girl, it was just too… - she stopped herself blushing at her own comment.

- Hm! Is that a compliment? – Claire teased.

- Well… you know…

- Haha. You're right.

- So you've been with girls before?

- I mean I have only been with girls before. I have no interest in guys.

- Whaaat? – Sherry asked surprised. All that time Claire had never mentioned it to her.

- I didn't know how you'd take it so I never said it. But haven't you ever found it weird that I never mentioned any guy and never had any interest in Leon?

- You're right… Every straight girl has a thing for Leon… - Sherry said rolling her eyes so she'd collect her ideas.

- Can you sleep now? – Claire asked closing her eyes again. She could really use some rest.

- I can try. – Sherry said hugging the other girl; she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She didn't know what to expect from the future after this night, but right now resting like this with Claire was enough to make her feel complete like she hadn't felt in a long time.


End file.
